In recent years, an apparatus has become widespread that handles image information as digital information, and in such a case, compression-codes an image for highly efficient transfer and storage of information by using redundancy specific to the image information and by employing a coding scheme that performs compression by orthogonal transformation such as a discrete cosine transformation, and motion compensation. As the coding scheme, for example, there are Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) or H.264, MPEG-4 Part 10 (Advanced Video Coding, hereinafter referred to as AVC), and the like.
Thus, for the purpose of improving coding efficiency to higher than in H.264/AVC, a coding scheme called High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) is currently in the process of standardization, which is being undertaken by the Joint Collaboration Team-Video Coding (JCTVC) that is a standardization body that is working in cooperation with ITU-T and ISO/IEC.
Incidentally, an image coding scheme such as MPEG-2 or AVC has a scalability function in which an image is hierarchically divided into multiple layers and the multiple-layered image is coded.
In scalable extension (SHVC) or MV-HEVC associated with such HEVC, because an outline of a bitstream can be understood only in a VPS, a structure is provided in which resolution information (rep_format) on each enhancement layer is described in VPS_EXT.
For example, two types of method of mapping the enhancement layer and the resolution information onto each other are as follows. That is, the first type is a method of specifying a value for every layer with VPS_EXT. The second type is a method of pointing to transfer-finished rep_format information in an SPS of the enhancement layer and overwriting VPS information, with VPS_EXT. NPL 1 is the related art of the present disclosure.